


Car accident

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Car Accident, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Worried Merlin (Merlin), febuwhumpday25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: For a moment his eyes drifted up to the white ceiling, a small tear ran down his cheek. And his heart almost shatters when the realisation hit him like a ten-ton brick square in the face that he could have lost Arthur for good.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Car accident

Merlin hummed to himself slightly as he looked at the clock. He sometimes wished that Arthur and he lived closer together, but at the moment that wasn’t possible.

With studies keeping him in Ealdor and work Arthur in Camelot, they had to make do with the little weekends together and phone calls through the week.

Merlin’s eyes strayed back to the clock, it was already an hour later than Arthur said he would be here.

He bit the inside of his lip, reaching for his phone. He didn’t want to call in case Arthur was stuck somewhere in traffic but at the same time, he couldn’t take the worry anymore.

He plopped onto the cough, listing to the ringing. And then the voicemail. Merlin could feel the worry slowly starting to flow through his body. He tried again and again and again.

By the sixth time, someone picked up the phone. “Hello?” The voice was timed and for a moment Merlin felt a pang going through his heart when he realised that it was a woman. He pushed the thought to the side.

“Hello, is Arthur Pendragon there?” Merlin could faintly hear voice’s in the background.

There was silence for so long that Merlin thought the girl had left the phone when there was suddenly a male voice.

“This is doctor Richardo from Ealdor Central Hospital, to whom am I speaking?” His voice was even and almost warm.

Merlin swallowed. “Merlin Emerys. Is Arthur Pendragon at the hospital?” He could feel the panic overwhelming him.

His eyes darted outside. Dark clouds were gathering and the wind was howling around the house corners.

“Yes, before I realise information, what is your relationship to the patient?” Richardo kept his voice professional even when he could hear the panic.

“He is my fiancé. What happened?” Merlin asked as he grabbed his keys. His body moving automatically. He just wanted to get to Arthur.

“There was a car accident, would you please come in and just verify with of the patients is Arthur Pendragon, a lot of the identification cards are missing.” The doctor continued.

He didn’t want to give the wrong patient information to the wrong family.

“I am on my way.” Merlin hanged up the phone, throwing it into the cable. Merlin forced himself to take a deep breath.

He wouldn’t put his life in danger, he was pretty sure Arthur would kick his ass if he did. That unfortunately didn’t stop him from going slightly over the speed limit.

When he stopped at the hospital, he pulled the keys out as he jumped from the car. Not bothering to lock, he ran straight to the emergency receptionist.

“Good day, I have talked to a doctor Richardo about Arthur Pendragon. You don’t know where I might find him?” Merlin was slightly out of breath and his words a rush as he looked at the nurse pleadingly.

“Doctor Richardo would be in, ward 7, you go down this hall it would be the second door on your left.” She gave Merlin a quick smile.

Merlin followed the directions the nurse gave him. When he got there, the doctor was busy to adjust monitors around a blond-haired patient.

“Hello.” Merlin made sure to keep his voice soft, but his eyes were on the familiar figure on the bed.

The doctor turned to face Merlin. When he noted that Merlin had gently picked up the hand of the patient he was busy with he knew that it was Arthur Pendragon.

“How is he?” Merlin couldn’t keep his eyes off Arthur even when he asked the question.

“He would be fine, he has a concussion and a few broken ribs.” The doctor gave Merlin a reassuring smile before he left the room.

Merlin sank into the chair next to the bed. All he could think of thank you. He gently placed a kiss on Arthur’s hand.

For a moment his eyes drifted up to the white ceiling, a small tear ran down his cheek. And his heart almost shatters when the realisation hit him like a ten-ton brick square in the face that he could have lost Arthur for good.

“I love you and I can’t lose you,” Merlin whispered the words to Arthur.

He might not have heard it, but Merlin knows now how deep his love ran for the other man. He had met his soul-mate, the person he wanted to wake up next to for the rest of his life.

And as soon as Arthur is better, he would make it clear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
